<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>River Beautiful by textbookchoices</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124539">River Beautiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/pseuds/textbookchoices'>textbookchoices</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/pseuds/textbookchoices</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Esca crouches carefully, his ankles submerged in the water. His eyes are focused, watching for a fish to come close enough that he might catch it with his makeshift spear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Flavius Aquila/Esca Mac Cunoval</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>River Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInk/gifts">SilverInk</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esca crouches carefully, his ankles submerged in the water. His eyes are focused, watching for a fish to come close enough that he might catch it with his makeshift spear.</p>
<p>Marcus watches Esca, just as focused. He watches the strength of his arms, his chest, and his thighs. The water lapping gently at his calves.</p>
<p>He’s truly beautiful, all of him. Almost such that there could be no shame in desiring him, in acknowledging his beauty. The only shame, Marcus knows, would be to act on it.</p>
<p>Marcus knows that Esca would have no reason to return such desires. Beyond that Marcus is a cripple, his leg a weak hindrance at the best of times, and a painful anchor at the worst, there is little possibility that Esca, once a slave, would find his once-master appealing in such a way.</p>
<p>Esca’s clothes have long been discarded for the activity. His body is smooth and supple, what scars and markings he has only highlight and add to his allure. The sun shines down on him in the water.</p>
<p>Esca suddenly moves, spearing a fish and grinning as he turns to show his catch. “I’ve caught one,” he says, confident if not proud. “Shall I catch another?”</p>
<p>“If you can, then yes.”</p>
<p>“If I can, he says,” Esca laughs and turns back to the water.</p>
<p>Marcus feels the shame of his desires, the guilt and frustration they bring forth. He cannot help the stirring of his cock as he watches Esca doing nothing more than catching their dinner. He turns away, the truth of it propelling mixed feelings of elation and disgust with himself.</p>
<p>The woods are not nearly so lovely as the river.</p>
<p>In the end, he cannot help himself.</p>
<p>His eyes turn back toward Esca and he continues to watch.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>